1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spoken-instruction controlled system for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a system for an automotive vehicle which can immediately stop or reliably return, to the original state, a vehicle device, for instance, such as a door window opening/closing device which is being operated by a motor erroneously and dangerously in response to a driver's spoken instruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known speech recognizer which can activate various actuators in response to human spoken instructions. When this speech recognizer is mounted on an automotive vehicle, the headlight, for instance, can be turned on or off in response to a driver's spoken instruction such as "Headlight on" or "Headlight off". The speech recognizer is very convenient because various spoken instructions can be recognized in order to control various actuators, without depressing switches; however, there are some problems involved in applying this system to an automotive vehicle.
One of the problems is as follows: in the speech recognizer, provided that a predetermined spoken instruction is uttered clearly and correctly, the system can recognize the spoken instruction accurately; however, when a spoken instruction is uttered unclearly or incorrectly or when an intense noise is included within the spoken instruction, in spite of the fact that a spoken instruction to actuate a car radio is uttered, for instance, the uttered spoken instruction is erroneously recognized and therefore a door window may be actuated and some passenger's fingers may be pinched between a moving door window and a window frame. In such a dangerous state as described above, the driver must first depress a recognition switch, next utter a spoken instruction to stop the moving door window, thirdly utter a spoken instruction to move the door window reversely, and fourthly utter a spoken instruction to stop the door window moving reversely. Additionally, after the door window stops moving reversely, the driver must utter the same spoken to actuate a car radio again correctly while depressing the recognition switch. That is to say, in the prior-art speech recognizer, there exists a problem in that in case an erroneous recognition occurs, the operation is complicated and takes much time.
A more detailed description of a typical speech recognizer or a prior-art spoken instruction controlled system will be made with reference to the attached drawing in conjunction with the present invention under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.